


许愿请小心，Sam Winchester

by InnocentDays, Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, M/M, Top Sam, 催情花粉, 单相思, 嘿咻, 手指进入, 欺骗, 第一次当Bottom, 背叛, 虐心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/pseuds/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin
Summary: 从第一次见面起，Sam就对Cas产生了难以言喻的感情。他知道自己不会付诸行动，就像他知道他永远都不会伤害Dean。这天他和Cas在地堡调查资料，Cas发现了一只神秘的玻璃瓶。当木塞被拔开之后，事情开始失控了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be Careful What You Wish For, Sam Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160550) by [Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/pseuds/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin). 



> 笔者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

静悄悄的图书馆内，Sam和Cas坐在长长的书桌两侧，翻阅着桌上古籍。他们在调查一个从来没处理过的怪物，正分头搜集情报，然后通过手机短信交给两个镇外的Dean。

这未知生物是个难处理的混蛋，它让Sam和Cas花了大量时间去寻找线索，努力找出Dean需要的致命武器。

Sam不介意被分配到一个有些沉闷的查资料任务。他喜欢脑力劳动，翻阅旧书，了解跟记录者有关的更多情报。他也喜欢从几摞书本的缝隙之间凝视着Cas，目光不止一次地落在长桌对面的男人脸上。他被潜心翻书的天使迷住了——那双深蓝色眼睛跳跃在一百年多前的信纸上，牙齿轻轻咬住柔软的下唇，时不时用焦虑的手指穿过深黑色的发丝。

如果Sam说他没有爱上Cas，那一定是在说谎。见鬼，第一次见面时他就知道自己对天使一见钟情了。当时他握住Cas的手，胸口聚起一种莫名的紧张。但这份感情显然会令他痛苦，因为Cas和Dean才是一对。

说实话，Sam感觉糟透了。哥哥和天使之间的情感日渐增长，而他只能夹在他们中间。但他永远都不会伤害Dean，无论他的身心有多渴望Cas……哪怕只得到一个小小的吻。并且Cas对他没有超越朋友的想法，一次也没有。

总之，Sam选择把一切压在心底。

Sam叹了口气，合上已经看完的古书，从书摞顶上拿起另外一本。他只能这样远远望着心爱之人，这当然不会要了他的命，对吧？每当他结束一天的工作，孤独地躺在床上时，就听到细微的呻吟声从哥哥卧室传出来。他非常确定再没什么事比这更糟了。

只要把大脑里所有不该有的念头统统抑制住，他就不会伤害到任何人。

又过了一个小时，Sam仍在时不时地偷看Cas。调查毫无进展，他们几乎要被书本弄疯了。

这时Cas突然找到了一张泛黄的纸。那页纸干燥脆弱，宛如秋天的落叶，上面的文字正是他们需要的，但它缺失了一半。

Sam立刻穿过身边书架，从最后一本书中翻出与之匹配的另外半张纸。他松了一口气，把纸递给Cas。当Cas脸上扬起一个欣慰的笑容时，他的胸口瞬间收紧了。

天使看起来那么开心，脸颊变成兴奋的浅红色，眼睛里闪烁着星辰般的光辉。Sam不得不召集起身体里的所有控制力，阻止自己在此时此地难以自持地亲吻天使。

Cas激动地抓起手机，给Dean打电话。他把纸上信息汇报给Dean，嗓音深沉磁性。

Sam不得不把视线从天使的脸上移开。他被那美妙的音色刺痛，情不自禁地想象起了Cas呻吟着呼喊他名字的样子。

通话结束之后，Sam有些喘不过气，更多的是坐立难安。他眨眨眼睛把自己拉回现实，低头看着天使。

“Dean能搞定吗？”他清了清喉咙问道。

Cas对着手里的手机深情微笑，Sam的心脏因嫉妒而抽痛。他点了点头，抬头迎上Sam的目光。“能搞定。幸亏我们找到了正确资料，他很快就可以回来了。”

Sam迅速把脸扭向旁边。在他迷失在天使的眼睛里之前，他需要找些事做。“你想帮我把书收拾起来吗？也许我们能说服Dean在回来的路上带些晚餐，清理好桌子之后我们可以在这里吃饭了。”

“当然。”Cas微笑着回答，这个笑容温暖了Sam的内心深处。他们在图书馆里安静地来回走动，整理书籍，把他们放回落满尘土的书架上。

突然，一阵物体碰撞声穿过房间。Sam忙转头去看，发现Cas撞到一个杂货架。书本被震得掉到地上，旁边还有一些意味不明的古老物品。

Sam匆匆赶过去，帮Cas收拾散落的杂物。

“Sam，这是什么？”Cas问道，从地板上捡起一只透明的小瓶子。里面似乎有几片脆弱的褐色花瓣，还有半瓶紫红色的花粉。

Sam耸了耸肩，“不知道。也许我们不应该打开……它……”

来不及了，在他说完之前Cas的强烈好奇得到了很好的体现——他想都没想地拔开了软木塞。

一阵香甜的粉尘从瓶子飘进空气，Sam猝不及防地吸了一口，立刻感觉头晕目眩。他的脚下在摇晃，视野变得模糊，过了一会儿才重新清晰起来。

看起来天使的状况跟他差不多。但没有任何预兆地，Cas忽然扑在他身上，双手插进他的头发里，给了他一个热切的吻。

有那么一瞬间，混乱和惊喜一起冲击着Sam大脑。Cas的双唇在他嘴唇上移动，这不正是他长久以来的愿望吗？

但理智战胜了混乱，Sam意识到有什么地方出错了。天使不可能这样无缘无故地吻他，这究竟是怎么一回事？

Sam抓住Cas的肩膀，猛地把他推开了，使出的力气比需要的还大。“Cas？你在做什么！”即使已经这样问出口了，他也想马上把话收回。因为他渴望天使再次热切地亲吻他，渴望更多，渴望一切。

Cas呼吸急促地抬起头来，透过深黑色的睫毛望着猎人。“Sam，我不知道为什么会这样！但我感觉现在不触碰你我就会死！”

Sam也有同样的感受，身体里的每个细胞都在尖叫着想要亲近Cas，但大脑给了他一个粗暴的震动。在弄清楚这件怪事之前，他必须离开天使。于是他向后退开一步。

肯定是那些花粉搞的鬼，只有这种可能。不管他内心有多渴望Cas，他的理智都不允许他越界一步。

Sam双手用力揉搓着脸颊，转身离开Cas。“我们需要到外面去，呼吸一些新鲜空气。”他的声线极不稳定，连自己都觉得缺乏底气。

然而Cas伸出了一只手，轻轻拽住Sam的手腕。Sam头晕目眩地慢慢转过身，直到再次面对天使。这次Cas没怎么费劲就抱住了他，他也回抱了Cas，抱得越来越紧，整个人几乎要融进天使的身体中。他抬起左手托起Cas的下颚，诱惑他分开双唇，吻了一次又一次，直到两人都气喘吁吁。

Sam分开这个吻去呼吸，额头仍贴着Cas的额头，感觉天使的手指滑进了他的衬衫下面。

“我们、不能这样做。”Cas的剧烈喘息几乎盖住了他的话。但即便如此，他还是迅速掀起Sam的衬衫，手指从牛仔裤的腰缝里挤进去，抚摸着里面热得令人发慌的肌肤。

Sam吸了一口凉气，低头吮吸Cas的脖颈。Cas呻吟着侧过头去，让Sam的嘴唇能更好地到达他的喉咙。

“我……我不能控制自己！Cas！”Sam断断续续地说着，咬住天使颈肩上的肌肤。他对上帝发誓，他真的控制不了自己。那该死的花粉勾起了他海啸般汹涌的欲望，他已经用最大克制力去阻止了，但意志力每秒钟都在不断下滑。他的大脑一片空白，什么都想不起来，只知道自己下身已经涨得难受。

Sam压抑地嘶喊着，拼命在Cas大腿上摩擦难受的部位。见鬼，他们为什么要穿这么多衣服？

“解开裤子！”Sam恼火地命令道。显然在理智崩塌的时候，他的耐性也跟着瓦解了。他用双手跟Cas的腰带搏斗，已经没耐心去慢慢进行前戏，甚至不确定自己能不能在身体被欲望之火烧掉之前战胜这条该死的裤子。

Cas发出一个允许的哼声，也动手开始拉扯Sam的牛仔裤。当他们终于把彼此裤子连同底裤一起拽掉时，Sam已经等不及了，粗暴地把Cas翻过身来，将他脸朝下地压在图书馆的长桌上。

Cas绝望地呼唤道，“Sam，求你……”

Sam听见自己的呻吟声像是从万丈深渊里发出来般的遥远。他用手掌覆盖住Cas的屁股，肌肤光滑如同奶油。

天使在他身下微微发抖。很快，他找到了那个入口。粉色褶皱在紧张地收缩，抽搐，Sam快要把持不住了，但又怕心急弄疼了对方。

“我从来没做过bottom。”Cas突然说道，转头越过自己肩膀望向Sam。

Sam的双腿发软。“你说什么？”他震惊地问道，“你和Dean在一起的时候是……”他的嗓音变弱了，想起Dean和Cas在一起的画面让他那个被性欲搅乱的大脑一瞬间感到内疚。

不过这个情绪没坚持多久，因为此时此刻天使正两手撑在餐桌上，宽阔的脊背微微起伏，腰臀晃动，看起来既性感又不失阳刚。

热浪冒着白烟在Sam的脑子里升腾，他的大脑被再次清空了，取而代之的是疯狂的渴望。他向前弯下腰，把食指伸进嘴里吮了吮，缓缓推进天使体内。一想到等会儿要用另一个部位代替手指，他的占有欲变得前所未有的强烈起来。

Cas张开干燥的嘴唇，发出断断续续的呻吟，脸色潮红得快烧起来了。“快点儿，Sam！”他喘息着恳求道，“我需要你！”

Sam体内残留不多的控制力消失得无影无踪，只剩下纯粹的本能把他的悔意瞬间击碎。他继续用食指进出洞口，很快添加进去第二只手指，尽量快地做好准备工作。

Cas在他身下焦躁难耐，一只手伸到自己双腿之间。Sam能从他胳膊的动作知道他在做什么，这让他越来越迫不及待。他终于将手拿开，低头看着那个空下来的入口，嗓音紧张又渴望。“深呼吸，Cas，试着放松。”

见Cas点了点头，Sam用一个长长的推力进入了他。刚进到火热的紧致处他就失去控制了，用力递送腰身，很快两个人的呻吟声开始回荡在图书馆的墙壁之间。

“天呐，Sam，”Cas沙哑着喉咙说，“你让我感觉那么……充实。”

Sam紧抓Cas的屁股，咬紧牙关，享受着被那温暖潮湿的内部紧紧包裹的快感，就像是Cas在用身体测量着入侵者的尺寸。“该死，”他呼吸急促，退出去一半再用力顶回去，五脏六腑都被愉悦的火焰点燃。

Cas弓起背部，推着Sam进到不可思议的深度，直到两人都气喘吁吁。Sam将Cas定在桌上，双手环住他的腰。甚至产生了一种幻觉，仿佛Cas也同他一样深爱着他。

Cas用一只手抚摸自己，另一只手在桌上紧紧握成拳头，意识恍惚地说着某种难以理解的语言。Sam不知道他说的是英语还是以诺语，但不管是什么，它们听起来性感得要命。他抓住Cas的肩膀，不断撞击着快感的源头，渴望听到更多甜蜜的呻吟声。

一切都太快太美妙了，Sam觉得自己像是在虚无中漂浮，只有性器被包裹进湿热处的感觉是真实的。他的内脏在收紧，太阳穴突突直跳，拦腰抱住Cas用他最快的速度冲击。

Cas来得比他快，在一声长长的呻吟之后顿时瘫软在桌上。Sam伏在Cas的身上不知疲倦地进出，每次都抵达他能进入的最深处。没一会儿，绷紧的顶端一阵抽搐，他咆哮着释放在Cas体内。

高潮过后Sam感到一阵眩晕，不到一秒就清醒了过来。他先想起了那些古怪的花粉，然后低了低头，恐怖地看到自己仍深埋在这副汗津津的躯体中——这是他哥哥的恋人。

Cas看起来也重新获得了理智。他不再用渴求的嗓音叫喊，只是立即安静了下来，扭头用羞愧的目光看着Sam。

“天呐，Cas，我们做了什么？”Sam快要窒息了。他小心翼翼地退出Cas身体，但肌肤在分开时还是无可避免地发出了一声暧昧的闷响。

Sam无力地把头扭到旁边，突然看到Dean正站在入口，脚边是摔碎的酒瓶。啤酒流得到处都是，在他靴子旁边冒泡，但他一点儿也没注意，只是恶狠狠地怒视前方，脸上混杂着暴怒和伤心。

Sam的心脏在嗖嗖下坠，胸闷得想要呕吐。本来他还抱有一丝希望，也许这一切都是梦。也许他在帮Cas研究资料的时候迷迷糊糊地睡着了，做了一个非常生动的春梦。但这都是真的——Dean眼中的痛苦是真的，Cas在他身下的颤抖是真的，绝望正拉扯着胸口的重量感是真的。就算是梦，也是一场无路可逃的噩梦。

Sam离开桌边，尽可能快地穿上牛仔裤。他的手指在哆嗦，这让他的动作变得更加艰难。“Dean，我可以解释，我们被一瓶花粉影响了……”

但Dean不给Sam解释的机会。他双手在身体两侧握成拳头，下巴绷得很紧。“你有五分钟时间滚出这里。”

在此之后的六个月里，Dean再没对他说过一句话。

 

 

——全文完——


End file.
